Themes Shadow Regiment
The Themes Shadow Regiment are the Astra Militarum Regiments raised from the Hive World of Themes III in the Segmentum Pacificus. Over the course of their long history they've gained the reputation as one of the regiments with the most peculiar tactics, due to them being oriented toward guerrilla warfare rather than direct combat, much like the famous Tallarn Desert Raiders, but perhaps in a deeper way. History In 786.M38, a massive WAAAGH!, led by the Warboss known as Da Smasha, invaded the Themes System to turn it into a bridgehead to invade the rest of the Segmentum due its strategic position near the centre. However the local population did not accept their fate and began to hide into the large tunnel network beneath the planet surface and began a guerrilla warfare which crippled the Greenskin horde enough to be wipe it out with minimal difficulty by the liberation forces that reach the system, leaving its leaders with many questions about how it was possible. The question was given shortly after when General Oswald Thumis found a sort of military guide about guerrilla strategies, latter dubbed as Tacticae Umbrae, written by the late Sergeant Thomasson and proposed to create a regiment which would use them as their guide, alongside the Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer. After many months spent among discussions, reserves and hesitations the Adeptus Munitorum authorize the reorganization of Themes PDF into the Shadow Regiment. Regimental History Shortly after its creation, the first three Battalions were sent to Sterammis IV to crush the invasion set by Dark Apostle Hamentes which was slowly annihilated by the ferocious guerrilla. After the battle and having successfully shown their potential, the Battalions of the Regiment they were sent all over the galaxy fighting many menaces, including Orks which become one of their most hated enemies, improving their strategies and saving many planets from destruction emerging from the shadows of their ruins and unleash their righteous fury. Close to the end of M41 after having suffered a Tyranid Invasion barely repelled at high costs and fought the Necron, the Regiment find itself fithing a desperate struggle for survival in the aftermath of the Fall of Cadia but they emerge stronger and ready to fight in its shadows another day. Notable Campaigns *'Fire Baptism 812.M38' - The heretical army led by Dark Apostle Hamentes, which had invaded Sterammis IV, is slowly destroyed and its remains are annihilated alongside the heretical leader in the Battle of Obsidian Claw Pass by the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Shadow Battalions. *'The Regiment Rise 815.M38-595.M39' - The Regiment its involved in many war zones across the galaxy, giving to the Shadow Battalions the chance to test, improving and deploy new guerrilla tactics while many other Battalions are raised. *'Mechanicide 588.M39' - The mechanical blasphemies sent by a Chaos Warpsmith to raze the Industrial World of Themes VI are decimated by booby traps and ambushes made by the 43rd Shadow Battalion. *'Shadows on the Hordes 599-603.M39' - More than half of the Regiment is sent into Segmentum Ultima to cripple some minor but dangerous WAAAGH!. During the campaign one of them counterattack inflicting heavy losses, including the total destruction of 15th Shadow Battalion, but buying enough time to make gather enough imperial forces to crush the greenskin hordes once for all. *'Shadow versus Shadow 874.M39' - The 3rd Shadow Battalion eliminates the Drukhari threat on Banshuii luring the raiders into a trap leaving an Hive gates open and defenses shut until the last xeno enter into the city setting the trap. *'Morys Insurrection 321.M40' - While fighting Chaos forces on Morys, the 25th, 32nd and 39th Shadow Battalions are almost overrun by an insurrection fomented by Chaos agents and led by Morys Iron Lancers, but instead of retreating, the survivors began a desperate struggle which turn the tides of the war once the Iron Lancers rebels are quashed and the Chaos leadership destroyed. *'Narsak Soulflayer's Crusade 456-457.M40' - The Chaos Lord Narsak Soulflayer and his army known as Maelstrom Flayers attack an unimportant system in the Segmentum Pacificus to acquire a few powerful artifacts, but five Shadow Battalions and Sisters of Battle intervention turn what was in Narsak's plans an incursion into an attrition war which forced him to retreat after he lost most of his forces, but not before swearing revenge against both Sisters and Shadow Regiment. *'Narsak's Revenge 463.M40' - After having spent years to rebuild his army and collecting information about his nemesis, Narsak launch his revenge campaign against Sisters of Battle, whom sack some of their world and then invading Themes System, leading personally on the field the whole invasion, after his agents kill the Astropathic Choir and shut down defenses causing uncountable damages to the Regiment and the people of the system. The guardsman did not lose heart despite the heavy losses and fought back which such fury that Narsak is not able to realize his revenge because his army is quickly annihilated and he fell to a tank ambush while trying to escape. *'Callhon's Unwelcome Surprise 024.M41' - When a large mechanized WAAAGH! invade Astratis the Regiment send the 11th Shadow Battalion led by Major August Callhon which deploy a simple tactic causing many loses among Orks by an handful of tanks, hiding them into camouflaged holes bring to the destruction of Greenskin army by capital Hive defenses is less than an hour. *'The Tendril Lost In The Shadows 891.M41' - Shortly after the elimination of a Genestealer Cult on Kalliakis, one of Themes III moons, the system is invaded by an Hive Fleet which is repelled at an high cost never seen since Narsak's revenge. *'In The Shadows Of The Tomb 945.M41' - Ten Shadow Battalions are sent in Segmentum Tempestus to slow down a newly awakened Necron Dynasty. *'Rise From The Shadow M42' The Regiment barely survives to the aftermath of the Fall of Cadia after, having repelled many Chaos raids, more stronger than ever to save their home and the Imperium. Regimental Organisation The Shadow Regiments' Battalions are divided into two types: Infantry Battalions and Tank Battalion which include only battle tanks while support and transports are assigned to the Infantry Battalions. The ranking system is the same one of all other Regiments but putting "Shadow" before the rank. The Regiment rarely employ Commissars, because retreat is a part of their strategy but they can deploy them only if the commanders has doubts on troops morale, but this happens rarely due the stoicism of Themes people. Regimental Recruitment & Training The men and women of the Shadow Regiment are drawn only from Themes III and Themes IV, which is also the training ground but in certain cases can be extended to all other planets of the systems expect for Forge World Themes VII which provide all military hardware. The training quality is above the average to teach the tenets of guerrilla and the use of the special instruments given to them. Regimental Combat Doctrine Due their peculiar strategy rely around guerrilla, the Regiment did not employ artillery, expect for mortars, and heavier vehicles as Baneblades and Basilisk and their variants rely only specially modified Leman Russ tanks, called Leman Russ Themes Sub-Pattern and Chimera. Each Battalion has less men and vehicles than norm to grant an higher mobility. Each troops squad is provided with a Bomb Kit to build improvised explosive traps and a Camo Kit to hide in every environment. Over the course of its history, the guardsman invented many guerrilla tactics and traps which are considered weird and totally unfit for Astra Militarum standards but gain the admiration even by Catachan Jungle Fighters . The most famous are: * Seymur fire house - informally known as Seymur house's on fire it was invented by Shadow Sergeant Seymur while he fought Orks, this simple tactics consist in placing flamer soldier on lower floors of a building while other armed with Promethium grenades throw them from taller floor creating a flamestorm able to break ranks even among the most resolute enemies. Another variant make use of demolition charge to collapse buildings and set them on fire with incendiary bombs which burn the flammable coating previously put on. * Callhon's unwelcome surprise - small groups between 5 and 10 tanks are hidden in camouflaged holes where they remain until the last before emerge and open fire on a unexpected enemy it was first employed on Astramis by Major Callhon. * Melta rain - throwing from above a cluster of melta bombs. If necessary they can be changed with frag grenades * Road of Emperor's Punishment - put incendiary bombs benath roads and use demolition charges to collapse them to entrap tank crews and burn alive enemy soldier. Any survivor is finished by gunshots and flamers. * Cage of filth - leave open and defenseless a city to draw the enemy in it and entrap it. * Grenade web - create an hidden web made with grenades to take out infantry. * Booby turret - put on left and right of a path two lascannons, missile launchers, heavy bolters or flamers turned into remote-controlled weapons. This tactic is always used with Seymur fire house or Melta rain. Wargear The wargear deployed by the Shadow Regiment it's very similar to the standard one provided but differs for the presence of Bomb, Camo kit and Promethium bombs used against armored vehicles. Standard Regimental Kit The standard regimental kit for a Themes Shadow Guardsman is as follows: * Themes Pattern lasgun and 4-6 charge packs * Laspistol and 2 charge packs * Shadow Stiletto * Flak armor * 2 frag grenades and 2 Promethium Grenade * Uniform * Poor weather gear * Camo and Bomb kits (one per troop squad) * Rucksack * Basic toolkit * Mess kit and water canteen * Blanket and sleeping bag * Rechargeable lamp-pack * Grooming kit * Dog tags * Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer * A copy of the Tactitate Umbare * 2 weeks’ rations * Gas mask * Micro-bead Optional Wargear Like any regiment of the Imperial Guard, the Themes Shadow Regiment deploys a wide range of special and heavy weapons. Mostly commonly favored are wheel-mounted lascannons, heavy bolters, autocannons and flamers. * Lascannon * Heavy bolter * Mortar * Missile launcher * Autocannon * Flamer * Grenade launcher * Plasma gun * Meltagun * Shotgun * Heavy flamer * Sniper rifle/Long-las * Boltgun * Bolt pistol * Autopistol * Plasma pistol * Chainsword * Power sword * Power fist * Stubber (Themes Pattern) Vehicles * Leman Russ Themes Sub-Pattern - this sub-pattern comprehend all Leman Russ variants modified by Themes VII Techpriest to be faster, more silent and with a built-in camo kit * Chimera Themes Pattern * Rapier Excavator - this variant produced on Themes VII is a scaled-up version with a large drill to burrow underground tunnels and a storm bolter as defensive weapon. Notable Regiments *'1st, 2nd and 3rd Infantry Shadow Battalions "The Foreshadows" ' They were the first three battalions to be raised and sent in battle. *'11th Tank Shadow Battalion "Callhon's Gift"' It gain fame during Astratis War for having inflicting heavy loses to Orks using the tactics invented by its Major. *'15th Infantry Shadow Battalion "The Savers" ' It was annihilated to the last men during the campaign againts Orks in Segmentum Ultima to cover the retreat of the other Battalions. *'25th Infantry Shadow Battalion ' Suffers the heaviest casualties during Morys Iron Lancers revolt. *'32nd Tank Shadow Battalion "Iron Crunchers"' They gain the nickname due their actions against Morys Lancers. *'39th Infantry Shadow Battalion' killed the Chaos leadership supported by 32th during Morys revolt. Notable Members of the Themes Shadow Regiments *'Shadow General Oswald Thumis' The founder and first general of Themes Shadow Regiment. *'Sergeant Thomasson' one of the few survivors of PDF during Da Smasha invasion, he led the guerrilla campaign and wrote the Tacticae Umbrae shortly before his death. *'Shadow Major Callhon' Between 020-031.M41 he led the 11th Tank Shadow Battalion and invented the tactics which took his name. *'Shadow Lord-General Nicholas Hauser' The General of the Shadow Regiment during Indomitus Crusade. Regimental Appearance Regimental Uniform & Colours The regimental uniform is composed by a flat breastplate and an almond-shaped helmet while officers have a beret. The colors may vary according to the environment but ceremonial color is a grayish tint Regimental Livery The Shadow Regiment share the same generic livery but on paludrons is common seen the Cave Crow, a creature of Themes III which would inspire the inhabitants to hide and fight the Orks as a legend says. Notable Quotes By the Themes Shadow Regiments Feel free to add your own About the Themes Shadow Regiments "Where da humies go? Letz git dem!" -Ork nob shortly before an ambushCategory:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Light Infantry Regiments